Le choix d'aimer, DMHG
by Malefoylove
Summary: "C'est offenser l'amitié que de se lier avec les ennemis de ses amis." Et un ennemi en reste toujours un en dépit de tout ce qui peut se passer. Et Hermione est très loin de se douter à quel point Draco Malefoy pouvait être maléfique et cruel. "Je me fiche de ce que vous pourrez dire, j'ai fait le choix d'aimer." DMHG, fanfiction. Malefoylove.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, je suis nouvelle sur ce site, j'utiliserai le pseudonyme de Malefoylove, cette fanfiction, ma première, se portera sur l'univers de Harry Potter, tout particulièrement sur le couple de Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger, j'espère que ce début vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite, à bientôt et bonne lecture.**

_Le choix d'aimer_

_Chapitre 1_

-Tu n'en a pas marre de ne faire que des conneries Malefoy ?!

Hermione Granger avait dit ces mots en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers les toilettes des filles. Draco Malefoy la suivait d'un pas nonchalant non sans quitter son sourire narquois qu'il arborait depuis sa sortie de classe.

-Voyons Granger, ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu es nulle en potion et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire lorsque celle-ci menace de t'exploser à la figure !

La jeune lionne se retourna vivement vers son pire ennemi.

-Déjà pour commencer je ne suis pas nulle en potion ! Et de deux si tu ne l'avais pas trafiquer pour faire rire tout tes copains serpents cette discussion n'aurait jamais lieu !

Hermione reprit son chemin toujours le pas rapide en pestant sur le jeune homme blond qui souriait de plus bel. Arrivée à son but, elle laissa couler l'eau glacé sur sa chemise d'école.

-Par contre ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi le professeur Slughorn m'a demandé de t'accompagner, je pense qu'à 17 ans tu es assez grande pour aller aux toilettes et...

-Peut-être que notre professeur n'est pas idiot, lui, le coupa-t-elle, et qu'il à très bien vu ton petit manège, il aura donc sûrement pensé qu'accompagner une gryffondor et une « sang impur » de surcroît était une très bonne punition !

Malefoy ne dit plus rien et resta adossé au mur fixant la lionne entrain de se nettoyer le visage. Il voulut lui sortir une autre attaque mais se ravisa pensant que la jeune fille avait eu son compte pour aujourd'hui. Dans un silence de mort les deux jeunes retournèrent à leurs salle de cours.

La matinée ne connut pas plus de dégât et Hermione fût heureuse de voir l'heure du déjeuner arriver. Elle entra dans la grande salle non sans attirer le regard admiratif de certains jeunes hommes sensibles à sa nouvelle beauté. La gryffondor alla s'asseoir entre ses deux amis Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley.

-Bon sang ce n'est que la deuxième semaine de cours et Malefoy nous emmerde déjà ! Pesta Ginny.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, maugréa Harry, comment tu te sens Mione ?

La dite « mione » ne répondit pas trop bien absorbé par sa contemplation d'un poufsouffle qui venait juste d'entré. Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard et alla s'asseoir à sa table entouré d'environ une dizaine de filles qui gloussaient à chaque regard ou mots du garçon. Hermione soupira ce ne sera pas encore cette année qu'elle sera remarquée par Damien Johnson. Non elle était trop banale pour lui paire.

-Her-mi-one, appela Harry, pour la sortir de ses songes

-Pardon tu disais Harry ?

L'après-midi se passa mieux que la matinée et la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours finit par retentir. Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque comme à son habitude. Quand elle arriva dans son havre de paix elle ne put s 'empêcher de remarquer la présence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blond. Il était inhabituelle de le voir en ce lieu, la gryffondor s'approcha donc de lui doucement afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune Malefoy était concentré dans sa lecture et ne semblait pas avoir remarquer sa présence. Elle s'attarda sur l'intitulé du livre, « Mystère de la magie ». Hermione fronça les sourcils elle ne connaissait pas ce livre. Bizarre. Sans y apporter plus d'attention elle finit par aller s'asseoir et commencer ses devoirs. Mais le titre de ce livre ne cessait de lui trotter dans la mémoire. Sans même s'en apercevoir, Draco s'était approché de la jeune femme. Ce fut ses paroles qui la sortirent de sa transe.

-Dis donc Granger, commença-t-il un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres, je t'ai vu au déjeuner dévorer des yeux Johnson. Pauvre petite chose, accrochée désespérément à un mec qui ne voudra jamais de toi. J'ai presque, le serpentard cherchait ses mots, pitié !

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, cela se voyait-t-il tant que ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Malefoy ?

Il ria. D'un rire quasiment sincère, et reprit de plus bel :

-Oh mais rien au contraire ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir souffrir ma chère Granger !

Il prit une chaise et s'installa avec la grâce d'un phacochère dessus. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à t'asseoir Malefoy, souffla-t-elle.

-Oh mais je prend tout les droits ! Et puis j'ai une offre à te proposer.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, une offre ? Avec Draco Malefoy ? Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

**Et voilà le premier chapitre est terminé, j'aimerai avoir vos impressions pour savoir si je continue ou non ! Bonne fin d'après-midi et à bientôt.**

**Malefoylove.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous poste le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire ! Bonne lecture a vous !**

_Chapitre 2_

-Une offre ? Répéta Hermione.

La curiosité se fit plus forte. Malefoy proposait à Hermione Granger, son ennemi de toujours, la « sang-de-bourbe » comme il aimait particulièrement l'appelé, une offre ? Le monde ne tournait plus dans le bon sens apparemment !

-Oui une offre, un marché quoi Granger, répondit-il comme si il avait la plus grande des débiles devant lui. Ca t'intéresse ou pas ? Parce que j'ai pas que ça a faire moi !

-Avant que ça m'intéresse il faudrait déjà que je sache de quoi il s'agit.

Draco esquissa un sourire.

-J'ai besoin de ton intelligence-Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux-,laisse moi finir, car à deux grandes intelligences j'avancerai plus vite dans mes projets !

-Et quels sont tes projets Malefoy ?

-J'y viens Granger, si tu arrêtais de me couper toute les deux secondes tu le saurais sûrement déjà-Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention- Avant que tu n'arrive j'étais plongé dans « Mystères de la magie », car je recherche des informations sur les pierres d'eau. Et malheureusement, depuis deux semaines mes recherches n'avancent guère.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Les pierres d'eau ? Il lui semblait avoir entendu ce nom en histoire de la magie en quatrième année mais n'arrivait plus a ce souvenir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à t'aider moi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

C'est alors, avec un grand sourire, que le beau Draco Malefoy lui repondit :

-Je t'aide à obtenir ce que tu désire Granger, Damien Johnson.

Hermione marchait seule dans le couloir donnant à ses appartements de préféte-en-chef. Elle réfléchissait à ce que lui avait proposé Malefoy à la bibliothèque. « Obtenir ce que tu désire Granger ». Ça voix continuait à résonner dans la tête de la lionne. S'associer à Draco Malefoy ? Le roi des Serpents son ennemi de toujours ? Un sentiment inquiétant s'empara d'elle. Cet homme était capable de tout. Et puis cet histoire de pierres d'eau, que voulait-il faire avec ça ? Et quand bien même, comment réussirait-il à faire de la lionne l'amante de Damien ? Elle même,depuis la cinquième année, n'avait réussi qu'à obtenir son accord pour faire parti de l'Armée de Dumbledore, c'est la seule fois en trois ans qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole !

-Hermione tu vas bien ? Sorti une voix de nul part.

Hermione sortit de ses songes et regarda l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés. C'était Ron Weasley, son autre meilleur ami. Cela surpris la gryffondor de le voir, depuis l'année dernière celui-ci passait quasi tout son temps avec Lavande Brown, son grand amour.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu la Ron ? Demanda la lionne en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh depuis bien dix minutes, mais tu avais l'air si concentré que je n'ai pas voulu t'interrompre. Harry m'a dit que tu avais été bizarre pendant le repas voir absente, alors je suis venue voir si tu allais bien ? C'est à cause de ta cohabitation avec Malefoy ?

-Tu sais Ron, si vraiment tu étais intéressé un temps soit peu par ce qui arrive dans ma vie, tu serais probablement plus présent ! Or il me semble que tu n'es plus là depuis un an ! Ni pour moi, ni pour Harry, ni même pour ta propre sœur Ginny ! Alors sérieux retourne à tes amourettes d'adolescent et fous moi la paix !

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots alors que Ron avait stoppé sa marche trop étonné du comportement de la jeune fille tellement inhabituel. Hermione sans se retourner disparut dans le tournant du couloir. Avait-t-elle été trop dur ? Sûrement. Mais au moins elle avait mis les choses au clair avec Ron. Elle ne supportait plus tout ça. Elle était constamment seule. Ron et Lavande, Ginny et Harry. Et elle dans tout ça ? Elle n'existait plus. Elle arriva devant un tableau représentant une Licorne qui se tenait allongée dans une prairie.

-Mot de passe ?

-Butterfly, dit Hermione d'un ton las.

Le tableau pivota, et laissa Hermione entrer dans ses appartements. Le salon était vide, Malefoy devait être avec l'une de ses conquêtes quelque part dans le château. Elle se laissa mollement tomber dans le canapé et laissa ses yeux dériver sur les flammes qui dansait dans l'antre de la cheminée. Pattenrond arriva mollement près de la jeune fille et s'allongea sur ses jambes. Automatiquement elle commença a le caresser tranquillement. Son esprit vagabonda dans le passé, un passé tumultueux accompagnée de ses amis, mais un passé joyeux et intéressant. La grande horloge se mit à sonner indiquant que l'heure du dîner était proche. Hermione se leva en prenant soin de faire attention à Pattenrond et se dirigea d'un pas las vers la grande salle. Sa vie se répétait tout les jours de la même façon, et cela ennuyait fortement la jeune fille. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution à ce problème et ça même si elle devait s'associer à son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malefoy.

Cela faisait déjà au moins deux heures qu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque plongée à son tour dans « mystère de la magie » . Elle n'avait pas encore donner de réponse au Serpentard, mais elle voulait voir d'abord elle même dans quoi elle allait s'engager. Malheureusement ses recherches ne donnait pas grands choses. Ce livre ne livrait pas vraiment d'informations profondes sur la nature des pierres d'eau. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir jusque là était que ces pierres avaient différentes couleurs, et donc différentes fonctions. Dans un long soupir, la lionne referma le gros livre d'un coup sec, décidément cette histoire de pierre d'eau l'intriguait énormément. Pourquoi Draco voulait-il tellement en savoir plus lui aussi ? Hermionne releva la tête et remarqua justement que ce dernier se tenait devant elle.

-Je vois que tu as reconsidéré ma proposition Granger.

Il avait dit cette phrase en arborant un léger rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Disons que je voulais juste me rendre compte dans quoi j'allais mettre les pieds.

Elle avait répondu du tac au tac, sans sourciller.

-Et donc Granger, je pense que je t'ai laissé assez de temps pour réfléchir, quelle est ta réponse ?

Hermione regarda profondément le Serpentard, et sa réponse sortit, presque malgré elle, toute seule, et c'est un « oui » sonore qui résonna dans la bibliothèque.

Draco jubila intérieurement, son plan pouvait commencer. Un plan machiavélique.

**Voila la fin du deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! **

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Axelanderya : J'ai bien tenu compte de ton commentaire, ainsi que ta page web que j'ai lu avec attention. Ne t'en fais pas ce ne sera pas une banale histoire d'amour, et je peux même te dire que ce ne sera pas vraiment une happy end. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre t'auras un peu plus donner envie de lire mon histoire ! N'hésite pas a me dire encore ce que tu en penses ! **

**Noominaome : Merci pour ton commentaire j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus ! A bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo ! Voila mon troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Noominaome : Merci pour ton message, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécie mon histoire et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Pour ce qui est des fautes j'essaie de les trouver au maximum pour les corriger ! En tout cas merci et n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense de ce chapitre ! **

**Delphine03 : Haha c'était vraiment le but de la dernière phrase de mon chapitre, je suis contente de son effet alors ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu pense de ce chapitre ! **

**Chupp's : Merci ca me fait très plaisir, en espérant que tu aime ce chapitre autant que les autres;) A bientôt ! **

_Chapitre 3_

_-_Bonjour Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. Aujourd'hui en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, vous allez passer un contre un en duel. Je vous noterai et cette note comptera pour 30% de votre note final aux ASPIC !

Hermione fit la moue, les duels c'était pas vraiment sont point fort. Elle avait beau s'être battue contre des mangemorts en cinquième année, tout ce qu'elle savait lancé comme sort était celui du « stupefix » ou du « rictusempra » ! Elle était dans de beaux draps ! 30% de la note final aux ASPIC. Par contre Harry et Ron, eux, étaient ravis ! Ils ne pensaient qu'à se battre contre les serpentards ! Et un en particulier.. Malefoy. Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda sur celui-ci. Il était en pleine discussion avec ses amis, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Sentant un regard sur lui, le jeune blond croisa celui de la lionne. Ce lien visuel fût interrompu par Harry :

-Ouhouh Hermione ! Cria-t-il dans ses oreilles

-Je ne suis pas sourde Harry ! Fit la concernée en plantant ses yeux noisettes ,dans ceux du jeune homme.

-Je suis pas sur de ça, en ce moment quand on discute avec toi, on a l'impression que tu n'es pas sur la même planète que nous !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Harry, j'étais juste concentrée sur ce que disait le professeur voilà tout.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, réellement agacé par le comportement étrange de son amie.

-Laisse moi te dire que je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par ta réponse et que..

-Tiens Monsieur Potter, interrompit le professeur. Apparemment vous avez très envie de parler, alors montez sur l'estrade. Et, vous vous battrez avec... Tiens Monsieur Zabini !

Ce dernier ricana visiblement heureux d'avoir Harry comme adversaire et ne se fit pas prier pour monter sur l'estrade. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce que cette querelle idiote entre Serpentard et Gryffondor allait elle finir ? Surement jamais. La jeune lionne se rassit sur le banc et ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir dans la réserve interdite grâce à sa bonne relation avec Dumbledore. Elle avait bon espoir de trouver de plus amples informations sur les pierres d'eau. Le duel débuta sous les exclamations des Serpents et des Lions, chacun défendant les couleurs de leurs maisons. Alors comme à son habitude, Hermione fit abstraction du bruit environnant et s'enferma dans sa lecture, parcourant à une vitesse folle les pages manuscrites de l'ouvrage. Soudain ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un chapitre particulièrement intéressant pour la lionne, « La pierre d'eau verte ». Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent et avide d'en savoir plus, la jolie brune se replongea dans sa lecture :

« **La pierre d'eau verte.**

**Cette pierre est le spécimen le moins rare de la famille des pierres d'eau. **

**L'histoire de cette pierre, comme celle de toutes les autres, à été créée par un petit groupe de sorciers âgés à peine de 17 ans. L'époque où elles furent créées correspondait à l'époque noir de Lord Voldemort, la peur et la folie régnaient alors en maître. Ces jeunes sorciers à force d'entraînement, trouvèrent 4 maléfices différents étant capable d'anéantir le maître des ténèbres. L'anéantir certes, mais pas définitivement. Parmi ce groupe de sorciers, étaient présents Lily et James Potter, qui après avoir quitter Poudlard, gardaient précieusement les pierres d'eau chez eux. Lorsque Lord Voldemort eût vent de la création d'une arme destinée à le détruire, il se rendit immédiatement chez les Potter et les condamna au silence à tout jamais. Bien sur tout le monde connaît la suite de cette histoire, le jeune Harry Potter par l'amour de ses parents vaincu Voldemort. Mais pas seulement. La présence des pierres aidèrent grandement le jeune Potter. A la fin de cette affreuse période, les membres du groupe restant entreprirent de cacher les pierres d'eau. Mais alors, quelle était le meilleur moyen de les cacher, sans risquer qu'on puisse les retrouver très facilement ?La réponse vient aux jeunes adultes naturellement : au sein d'êtres humains, innocents. »**

Hermione arrêta sa lecture. Par Merlin, alors Harry n'y était pas spécialement pour grand chose dans la disparition de Voldemort. Cette histoire était extrêmement intéressante, elle révélait le véritable passé. La véritable histoire du Lord déchu.

-Hum hum, Mademoiselle Granger, mon cours vous ennui-t-il à ce point là, ou vous sentez vous trop douée, pour y porter ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt ?

Hermione vira au rouge. Des ricanements se firent entendre, et la jeune lionne ne sût que répondre à son professeur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez, à votre tour de montez sur l'estrade.

Le ton du professeur ne laissait pas vraiment le choix à la Gryffondor. Dépitée elle releva la tête vers l'estrade et s'aperçut avec horreur que c'était Draco Malefoy qui allait être son adversaire.

Qu'avait elle bien pût faire à Merlin pour mériter ça ! Elle s'avança, pas vraiment sûre d'elle, vers l'estrade et se mit dos à dos à son ennemi de toujours.

-Je me réjouis de me battre contre toi Miss-je-sais-tout ! Souffla-t-il doucement pour que seul la jeune Gryffondor puisse l'entendre.

-A ta place, j'éviterai de trop t'en prendre à moi Malefoy.

-Ah bon et pourquoi Granger ? Cette fois-ci son ton était plus assuré.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un petit peu intelligent ! Dois-je te rappelé que nous avons contracté un marché toi et moi ? Et qui plus est je viens d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les pierres d'eau.

Le silence s'installa. Un sourire venait de naître sur les lèvres de l'ange blond. Il regrettait de moins en moins ce pacte avec la gryffondor. Oh non loin de là, il était très heureux au contraire. Et _**il**_sera très satisfait de l'apprendre.

-Très bien, à vos baguettes.. Un, deux, trois, c'est partit !

Le duel commença. Hermione fût surprise de voir une lueur nouvelle danser dans les yeux de son homologue. Une lueur de jouissance. Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas le coup venir et s'effondra au sol, comme paralysée. Le crétin ! Il avait profité de son absence d'attention pour la stupéfixé !

-Très bien Monsieur Malefoy, dix points pour Serpentard. Défaite de Miss Granger.

Le professeur entreprit de retirer le sors dont Hermione était victime, et annonça que le cour était terminé. Tout les élèves sortirent rapidement de la grande salle afin de laisser les elfes de maison la préparer pour le repas du soir. Hermione sortit à son tour accompagnée de ses amis, et de son précieux livre sous le bras.

-Sérieux Hermione comment à tu pus laisser Malefoy gagner aussi facilement ! Râla Ron.

-Je suis d'accord avec Ron, tu n'es vraiment plus toi même ces derniers temps ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Où est la mione qu'on aime ?

- Elle a grandit, et elle a sûrement besoin d'autre chose que de tenir la chandelle à chaque fois qu'elle est en compagnie de ses amis ! Les seuls moments où nous pouvons être réellement que tout les trois c'est durant les cours ! Ça ne me convient plus. Et si ce changement ne vous plaît pas et bien tant pis.

Hermione tourna des talons et se dirigea vers ses appartements malgré les protestations de ses amis. Elle fût surprise d'y trouver son Homologue.

-C'est rare que tu sois là Malefoy.

Il parut surpris de la voir, ne l'ayant visiblement pas entendu arriver.

-Pour tout t'avouer Granger, je t'attendais !

Hermione fût surprise à son tour.

-Tu m'attendais ? Honnêtement je te suis pas trop là..

- Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un petit peu intelligente Granger, s'amusa-t-il en répétant les paroles de la jeune fille lors du combat. Tu m'as dit que tu avais appris des choses à propos de tu sais quoi, alors je voudrais que tu m'en fasse part !

Hermione prit place à ses côtés et se mit à lui raconter en détail ce qu'elle avait lu dans son livre.

A la fin de son récit, Draco éclata de rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Malefoy ?

-Et bien, le fait que Potter se prenne pour ce qu'il n'est pas ! Il ne doit sa vie qu'à l'intelligence de ses parents. Et ça c'est extrêmement marrant !

Hermione esquissa un sourire à son tour. Un sourire qui s'évanouit bien vite. Venait-elle vraiment de se réjouir sur le fait que Harry n'était pas celui qu'il croyait être ? Décidément Malefoy avait une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Et malheureusement la jeune lionne était loin de se douter à quel point elle était proche de la vérité : « C'est offenser l'amitié que de se lier avec les ennemis de ses amis. », _Saadi._

**Et voilà mes amis lecteurs la fin du troisième chapitre. On en apprend un peu plus sur les pierres d'eau. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire de pierres sort tout droit de ma tête ! Je vous remercie de suivre mon histoire, et ça me fait énormément plaisir que vous l'aimiez ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira encore plus ! A bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre ! **

**Malefoylove**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes voici la suite de mon histoire, bonne lecture !Désolée de la postée seulement maintenant mais j'ai mes épreuves qui ont commencé alors c'était un peu dur ^^ **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Noominaome : Merci pour ta lecture n'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions pour ce chapitre ! **

_Chapitre 4_

Hermione se tenait près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les imposantes montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard. Elle était anxieuse. Ce soir avait lieu le bal de la rentrée, elle devait y aller accompagnée de son Homologue, Draco Malefoy. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'inquiétait. Non, c'était ses paroles quelques jours plus tôt.

_3 jours auparavant _

-Tu sais Granger, je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais tu m'es vraiment d'une grande aide dans mon projet.

Les deux préfets étaient installés chacun dans un fauteuil, cherchant de nouvelles informations à propos des pierres. Hermione releva la tête surprise de ces mots si inhabituels de la part de Malefoy, mais ce dernier s'était déjà replonger dans sa lecture. Une heure s'écoula, sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes ne parlent, lorsque Draco d'un geste brusque referma son livre visiblement lassé de ses recherches.

-Bon, dans trois jours il y'a le bal de la rentrée, dit-il.

-Oui, et ? Répondit la Gryffondor sans même relever la tête de son livre.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien je pense que c'est le bon moment pour commencer à te rapprocher de Johnson.

Hermione fût troublée. Avec toute cette histoire elle avait complètement oublier le poufsouffle.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon...

-Non Granger, pas d'objection. Tu me rends service, je te rend service.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe mais ne le retint pas pour autant. Elle était à la fois excitée, et apeurée de ce qu'il allait se passer.

_Retour au présent_

La jeune Gryffondor se décida enfin a sortir de sa chambre. L'appartement était vide, Malefoy devait sûrement l'attendre près de la grande salle. Il était étonnant de remarquer comme la relation avait changé entre eux, ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais ils se supportaient. Et ça c'était étrange. Perdue dans ses pensée la lionne ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle était déjà arrivée en haut des escaliers.

Draco l'attendait impatiemment.

-Bordel Granger, lui fit il lorsqu'elle arriva au bas des escaliers, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, ça fait au moins vingt bonnes minutes que je t'attend !

-Je n'avais pas envie de venir. Avoua-t-elle face à la colère du serpent.

Il ne répondit rien et lui intima de lui prendre le bras, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt, ne voulant pas risquer d'accroître la colère du beau blond. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, où les élèves de toutes les maisons attendaient patiemment que les préfets face la première danse pour y aller à leurs tours.

La musique débuta, et la valse s'en suivit. Hermione était gênée, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été au centre de l'attention, était en quatrième année lorsqu'elle avait accepté d'accompagné Krum au bal.

Les autres élèves entrèrent sur la piste, et la soirée débuta.

-Puis-je te « voler » ta cavalière Draco ? Retentit un voix grave derrière la jeune fille.

-Avec plaisir, danser avec elle est un vrai supplice !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne releva pas la remarque trop focalisée sur la voix du jeune homme, elle se retourna lentement et aperçut Damien, tout sourire lui tendre une main.

Une main sur les hanches, un regard et la valse débute.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la cinquième année, Hermione ? Demanda le jeune brun.

Question idiote pour masquer leur gêne.

-Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de danser avec moi, juste parce que Malefoy te l'a demandé.

Son ton était assez sec, et elle le regretta presque immédiatement. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Damien fronça les sourcils, apparemment étonné des paroles de la rouge et or.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Malefoy ne m'a rien dit, j'ai juste eu envie de danser avec toi.

Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge. Comment ça Malefoy n'avait rien dit à Damien ? Son regard se posa sur le Serpentard. Il était adossé au mur, une jeune Serdaigle de cinquième année dans ses bras, mais ne semblait pas préoccupé par la Gryffondor.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai du mal comprendre alors, finit-elle par répondre.

-Euh, oui sûrement.

La danse reprit, et le silence qui régnait entre les deux jeunes sorciers semblait s'être installé pour un petit bout de temps.

-Tu es quand même un peu bizarre comme fille, finit-il par lâché.

Hermione voulût alors s'en aller mais le jeune homme la retint par la bras et ajouta :

-Mais j'aime assez ça ! Ca veut dire que tu es différente des autres.

La Gryffondor sourit, et le reste du bal se passa tel un conte de fée. Mais les contes de fées ne sont pas la réalité, et ça Hermione Granger allait bientôt le découvrir !

Les semaines défilèrent très rapidement pour les élèves de Poudlard. Hermione ne savait où donner de la tête, entre ses recherches pour Malefoy qui n'avançaient pas, sa relation avec Damien, ses amis, et ses cours.

Assise à la bibliothèque, la Gryffondor continuait inlassablement ses recherches. Aujourd'hui fût son jour de chance, elle trouva des informations sur une autre pierre, la pierre d'eau violette. Avide et curieuse elle s'empressa de lire sa description :

**« La pierre d'eau violette,**

**Spécimen détectable par la magie classique.**

**Contrairement à la pierre d'eau verte, la pierre d'eau violette, et légèrement plus complexe à obtenir-**Hermione avait apprit que la pierre d'eau verte se situait au sein de tous les moldus, et elle peut être extraite de façon simple, sans occasionner de mal à la personne-**Elle peut être trouvé au sein des sorciers de classe II, et extraite seulement par le sort : « Inopinio ». Seulement retirer la pierre d'eau violette, nécessite d'infligé une brûlure aggravé une sur le corps de la victime. **

**Cette pierre a pour fonction de compléter la pierre d'eau verte, et mises ensembles, elles fabriqueront une invocation. »**

Hermione resta perplexe. Les sorciers de classe II ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de classe. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'invocation ? A quoi servait-t-elle ? La jeune gryffondor prit peur. Dans quoi avait-t-elle mis les pieds ? Qu'est ce que Malefoy voulait-il faire de ça ?

Au coin de la bibliothèque, Draco se tenait dans l'ombre. Il avait vu la réaction de la jeune fille, il avait vu son expression apeuré. Avait-t-elle compris quelque chose ? Non impossible, elle était intelligente, mais pas à ce point la. Le vent tournait et le serpent n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite, sinon tout son plan allait tombé à l'eau. Et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant qu'il était si proche de son but. S'avançant à pas de loup il voulut s'installer à la table de la lionne mais se fit devancer par un garçon, et pas n'importe lequel, Damien.

-Salut petite Gryffondor. Ca fait une demie heure que je te cherche. On avait rendez-vous, tu as oublié ?

Hermione se sentit bien bête, effectivement elle avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous avec le poufsouffle, trop absorbée par ses recherches .

-Je suis désolée Damien, j'ai complètement oublié effectivement. J'étais plonger dans mon devoir de métamorphose !

-Ce n'est rien, t'inquiète pas, je t'attendais tranquillement près de l'arbre, et quand j'ai vu que l'heure tournait, je savais exactement où te trouver. Avait-t-il dit en un sourire charmeur.

« Menteur » pensa Drago, « je t'ai vu avec cette fille avant d'arriver ici ». Le serpent savait que ce n'était pas bien de laisser ce mec piéger Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité, et qui plus est, il se foutait royalement des sentiments de la Gryffondor. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires et proposa au jeune homme d'aller se promener dans le parc. Il accepta volontiers, et les deux jeunes s'en allèrent. Draco resta seul, avec ses pensées. Ce Damien commençait sincèrement à l'emmerder. Il empêchait Hermione de se concentrer sur les pierres.

Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça, parole de Malefoy.

**Et voilà, pas trop d'action, mais ca place la relation des perso entre eux. J'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt ! **

**Malefoylove. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohlala, je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard affreux, mais j'étais en plein dans mes examens et pas moyen du temps pour poster la suite ! Excusez moi ! En tout cas la voilà ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Padmarosa : Merci beaucoup ca me fait plaisir, et t'inquiète le plan de Draco sera très vite révélé ! En tout j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! N'hésite pas a me dire ce que tu en as pensé !**

**Noominaone : Merci de suivre mon histoire comme tu le fais ça me fait plaisir ! Continue a me dire ce que tu en pense ! **

_Chapitre 5_

Hermione était assise à la bibliothèque, et s'acharnait à écrire sa dissertation de Défense contre les forces du mal. Honnêtement elle avait énormément de mal à se concentrer. Elle ne cessait de penser à Draco Malefoy et de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur les pierres d'eau. Toute cette histoire ne l'amusait plus du tout. Au contraire, ça la terrorisait. Elle avait l'impression de s'être jetée toute seule dans le gueule du loup. Une invocation.. Par Merlin. Pourquoi ?

Elle ne voulait plus en savoir plus. Sa curiosité s'était effacée. Et sûrement son courage avec elle. Après tout Malefoy était fils de mangemort, et était donc quelqu'un de dangereux.

Elle se frappa mentalement, évidemment que Malefoy était dangereux, et ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

Hermione lâcha un énorme soupir qui résonna dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

-Dis donc Sang-de-bourbe, tu pourrais être plus discrète. Il y a des gens qui travail ici.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. C'est repartit. Le blond était d'une humeur massacrante depuis deux semaines. Les insultes étaient revenues aussi vite qu'elles étaient parties.

-Oh excuse moi Malefoy, mais il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce. Je ne pense pas déranger qui que ce ..

-Tu me dérange moi, coupa-t-il sèchement, d'ailleurs tu pollues mon air Granger, t'as pas ton mec à aller voir, et ainsi me rendre l'air plus respirable ?

Hermione qui jusque là tournait le dos au jeune Malefoy, leva les yeux au ciel et fit volte face.

-Ce n'est pas _mon_ mec.

-Je m'en contrefous ! Dégage c'est tout.

Hermione fût surprise. Décidément elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce barge ! Au début de l'année, il lui propose un marché, arrête les insulte, et devient presque.. Courtois ! Et là, plus rien, les insultes, les menaces, les regards mauvais, et surtout l'abandon de ce stupide pacte. Non pas que ce dernier fait déplaise à la Gryffondor, mais toute cette histoire la laissait perplexe.

-Bon qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ? Se risqua-t-elle

Draco releva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-Je ne te suis pas la Granger.

Hermione ferma les yeux comme pour se donner du courage.

-Pourquoi tu te remets à m'insulter ?

Un sourire sarcastique fendit les lèvres du blond. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme mauvaise, et c'est en reposant sa plume qu'il lui répondit, non sans se départir de son sarcasme :

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parlerai gentiment sang-impur. Nous ne sommes pas amis, loin de là. Madame l'intelligente aurait-elle oublié toutes ces gentilles années d'insultes ?

-Mais et notre pacte ?

-Notre quoi ?! Laisse moi rire Granger. Tu pensais réellement que, parce que nous avions fait un pacte, nous serions miraculeusement amis ? C'est quoi la suite ? Que je tombe amoureux de toi ?! Tu es vraiment idiote quand tu t'y mets !

Les yeux d'Hermione se troublèrent. Elle ne comprenait réellement plus rien a la situation !

-Et puis laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, Enchaîna le Serpentard, tu as laissé tombé avec ton amourette d'adolescente puéril !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-A moi de te rafraîchir la mémoire sale petite fouine ! L'autre partie du pacte était que tu m'aide à me rapprocher de Damien ! Chose que tu n'as pas fait toi non plus ! Alors pour qui tu te prends espèce d'aliéné !

L'adrénaline retomba bien vite lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme se relevé d'une telle puissance qu'il en fit tombé sa chaise a terre. Il contourna la table assez rapidement, et Hermione pouvait apercevoir sa mâchoire se contracter à un rythme plutôt rapide. Le cœur de la lionne s'emballa. Qu'avait-elle fait par Merlin ! Le blond empoigna la jeune fille par le col de sa chemise et la plaqua violemment contre le rayon de la bibliothèque, geste qui ne manqua pas de faire tomber les livres à terre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Hermione prit réellement peur lorsqu'elle remarqua la couleur des yeux du serpent. Sa pupille était tellement dilatée qu'elle avait fait disparaître toute couleur de son iris.

-Pour qui te prend petite garce ! Le visage de Draco était à quelques centimètres de celui de la Gryffondor. Qui es-tu pour me parler de cette manière ? Comment oses-tu souiller mon rang par tes paroles de sale sang-de-bourbe ! Écoutes moi bien, tu vas gentiment reprendre tes recherches pour moi. Plus de pactes, plus de Damien, tu avances dans ce que tu dois faire sans rechigner sans te laisser aller à d'autre futilité !

Hermione tremblait de peur, mais apparemment ce maudit courage des Gryffondor reprenait largement le dessus :

-Espèce de taré ! Qui es-tu pour m'ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit pour toi !

Draco se recula, tenant Hermione toujours par le col, et la plaqua de nouveau, encore plus brutalement contre la bibliothèque, faisant ainsi tomber les derniers livres rescapés de la première secousse.

-Tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis Granger. Sinon crois moi je te détruirais jusqu'à ce que même les gnomes n'aient plus pitié de toi ! Tu as compris ?

Pas de réponse.

-TU AS COMPRIS, SANG-DE-BOURBE ?! Hurla-t-il cette fois-ci.

Hermione acquiesça faiblement de la tête, trop tétanisée pour pouvoir sortir une réponse. Draco desserra son emprise sur la lionne qui pût de nouveau respirer normalement.

-Qu-est ce qui se passe ici ! Cingla une voix que les deux jeunes étudiants pouvait reconnaître facilement.

-Rien du tout Mrs Pince. Il ne se passe rien du tout. Marmonna Malefoy en fusillant du regard son homologue.

-Mr Malefoy je vous prierai de me parler sur un ton moins condescendant ! Pourquoi diable avait vous hurlez de tels insultes, et surtout pourquoi tout mes livres sont à terre ?

Hermione toujours tétanisée prit la parole a son tour :

-J'ai trébuché alors Malefoy s'est empressé de se moquer de moi.

-Et bien au lieu de se moquer, vous allez l'aider à ranger tout les livres et dans l'ordre !

Mrs Pince se retira, en claquant ses talons sur le parquet, et disparut dans une allée.

-Pathétique tes excuses Granger.

-...

-Tu as perdu ta langue ?! C'est jouissif de voir à quel point je peux te dominer dés que j'en ai envie.

Il avait dit ça en donnant un coup de baguette pour ranger d'un coup tout les livres, et s'approcha de la Gryffondor encore tremblante.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ou sinon..

Il lui posa un baiser violent sur le front. Le baiser de la mort pensa Hermione. Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui essuyait sa bouche à l'aide de son bras comme pour la nettoyer. Il ne rajouta rien et disparut rapidement de la bibliothèque. Hermione posa une main sur son cœur. A quoi avait-t-elle joué ? Si elle s'était tue rien de tout ça ne se serait pas passé.

« En es-tu réellement sure Hermione ? »

L'enfer ne faisait que commencer.

Draco Malefoy était satisfait. Les choses pouvait reprendre. Il n'avait attendu qu'une chose. Qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'elle lui reparle. Ainsi il lui montrait qui était le maitre. Qui dominait dans ce jeu qu'elle avait accepté de commencé. Oh oui, et ce n'était que le début. Son plan devait fonctionner, et comme ça _**ils **_ne le prendront plus pour un lâche. Plus jamais.

« L'ennemi ne se changera pas en ami, ni le son en farine. » _Proverbe Berbère. _

**Et voilà la fin de mon cinquième chapitre, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par le changement d'humeur de Draco, mais il n'était « gentil » que pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et vu qu'il ne l'avait pas, il a laissé son caractère violent( enfin le caractère que moi je lui attribu) refaire surface. En attendant j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Je vous embrasse et vous dit a bientôt ! **

**Malefoylove.**


End file.
